Rolling Thunder
by catesy
Summary: This is a companion story to Unexpected Delays chapter 20. It can stand on it's own if you've never read that story.


Rolling Thunder

_He bent his head down, his lips a breath away from hers. "Then believe me when I tell ya I have everything taken care of. We're going to be fine." _

_He closed the distance between them and kissed her. The storm outside continued to pound against the building. The lightning flashed and the thunder boomed but neither noticed. They were safe and together and that was all that mattered. _

Alice ran her hands over his chest, fingers brushing lightly over his nipples before moving to his biceps. She still felt terrible about making him worry so much about her feelings. Maybe she couldn't bring herself to say that she loved him, but she damn sure could show him.

She kissed him hard and deep, moving her tongue against his. She felt his hands work the hem of her nightgown up around her hips. There was nothing stopping him from touching her and he didn't hesitate to run his fingers through her moist heat.

His fingers worked against her, drawing out small mews and moans of pleasure. He kissed his way to her ear and whispered hot words against her skin. "Alice, tell me something." He dipped his fingers inside her, moving in and out in slow strokes. "Have you ever had the thought that we could end up happy together? Hmm? That we could stay like this forever?"

His breath on her neck combined with the light scratching of his stubble was driving her crazy. She hung her head to the side, encouraging him to kiss her. He didn't waste the invitation and immediately licked and kissed her skin. This was so good but it wasn't what she wanted right now.

She moved away from his mouth and pushed his hand away, holding it tightly to stop him from touching her. She looked up into his lust darkened eyes and kissed him again slowly and sweetly.

"Hatter, I do want to stay like this forever. I never want things to change between us, at least not in any way that doesn't make us better."

She ran her fingers along the edge of his pants and looked down to see his erection straining against the soft material.

"I hurt you and I didn't want that. I couldn't... I don't ever want to hurt you." She took his hard length in her hand and rubbed her thumb slowly over the tip.

He reached out and tried to touch her again but she pulled away. She wanted to show him how sorry she was and she couldn't do that if he was touching her.

"Stop that," she mumbled against his neck before biting down just hard enough to make him yelp. "This isn't about me."

She trailed openedmouthed kisses from his neck down to his chest, pausing to take one of his small nipples into her mouth. She continued licking and kissing down the line of his body, enjoying the feel of his muscles under her fingers and the way he reacted to her touch. He moaned as she kissed him and trembled with anticipation. She rested on her knees and slowly pulled his pants down, setting his cock free.

She wrapped her hands around his length and looked up at him. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, David. Please, forgive me?"

He reached down and cupped her chin, running his thumb gently along her cheek. "I forgive you, Kettle."

She smiled up at him then kissed the palm of his hand. She took his thumb into her mouth and sucked it. He moaned above her and she looked up at him to find him watching her intently. She let his thumb slid out of her mouth slowly and he wound his hand into her hair. She kept her eyes locked with his and took the tip of his member into her mouth. The fact that he was watching her go down on him aroused her immensely.

The hand fisted in her hair and gently encouraging her to take more of him into her mouth. She let him guide her down and took as much of him into her mouth as she could. She took the rest in her hand and pumped him in time with her mouth. His gaze stayed focused on her for the first few strokes before he closed his eyes and groaned at her actions.

She swirled her tongue around him with each long, slow stroke she made. His fist pulled a little harder on her hair and she heard him breathing heavily above her. His cock twitched in her hand and he tried to pull her mouth away from him. She brushed his hand back and took her mouth away for a brief second. "I want this, Hatter. Please."

She didn't give him a chance to argue and took him back into her mouth. She quickened her pace and tried to take more of him into her mouth and throat with each stroke. She knew he was close. He was trembling under her hands and making loud noises of pleasure and repeating her name over and over again.

He came and she swallowed down his release. She pulled away from him as he finished and licked him clean before getting up off the floor. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. He returned her embrace, pressing kisses into her hair and rocking her slowly. He pressed his lips to hers and she wondered if he could taste himself as they kissed.

He walked her backwards and lifted her to sit on the windowsill. He worked the hem of her nightgown up and paused before removing it. "Can I touch you now, or do you still not want that?"

When he spoke his voice was raspy and deep and turned her on all the more. "Please, touch me." She was lightheaded with arousal and barely heard how needy her voice sounded.

He pulled her nightgown up and off. He ate at her neck before trailing down to her breast. He took one nipple into his mouth and sucked and licked it while his hand pinched and rubbed the other. She reached out and tried to touch him, but he grabbed her hands and pushed them back against glass.

"Hands up, luv. It's only fair, you didn't let me touch you."

She didn't argue with him. Besides, her skin felt like it was on fire and the glass was wonderfully cool. He went back to suckling her breast. He moved his hand between her legs and pushed her thighs apart, opening her to him. His fingers trailed along her slick center and she sighed with the small amount of relief it brought her.

His fingers found her clit and he stroked her slowly. She tried to rock against his hand but there wasn't enough room on the ledge for her to do so. He must have realized the same thing because he pulled away from her breast. "You'll fall if you keep that up." He pushed two nimble fingers inside of her, drawing another long moan from her. "Just relax and let me take care of you."

He knelt down in front of her and pulled her forward a fraction of an inch, bringing her to the very edge of the windowsill. The position gave her no choice but to stay still and give him control. He replaced his hand with his mouth and slowly licked her folds. His hands grabbed her thighs and pushed them further apart, opening her wider. He licked from her center to her clit and sucked hard on the little nub.

Warmth spread through her body and she shivered under his hands. He pushed his fingers back inside of her and pumped in time with his tongue as it darted around her clit. Her orgasm washed over her and she felt her inner walls clench around his fingers. She screamed his name and grabbed at any part of him she could reach. She needed to hold on to something solid or she thought she might pass out.

He stood and pulled her into his arms. She was glad he was giving her something to lean against. She nuzzled his neck as the last waves of pleasure washed over her. She murmured words she was sure he didn't hear or understand, but she couldn't stop herself from speaking them.

She realized his intentions went beyond holding her when she felt him press against her. He was hard again and her breath hitched in her throat as the head of his penis rubbed her oversensitive clit.

"Hatter?"

He pressed harder against her. "Do you have any idea what all those little sounds you make do to me?"

She shook her head. He grabbed her ass and pushed her back so she was no longer teetering on the edge.

He ran his tongue over her ear and nibbled on her earlobe. "You drive me crazy with those little sighs and noises." He reached down between them and pushed his length into her. She let out a strangled moan as he hit home. "And moans like that. Damn, I need to hear that again."

His words effected her a much as his actions did. Pleasure flowed through her body and she tightened her legs around his hips as he started moving. He was thrusting in and out of her slowly, like he had all the time in the world to make love to her.

He kissed her neck and rubbed her breast. She threw her head back and groaned at the slow heat building in her stomach. It wasn't enough, she needed him to go faster. She bucked her hips, trying to get him to quicken his pace. Apparently he wasn't going to be rushed. He pulled out of her.

"Hatter, please!"

He chuckled softly at her cry. "Patience, luv."

He slipped her off the ledge and turned her over. He lifted her left knee up and braced it on the windowsill. Reaching between her legs he slowly stroked her. She shivered and hung her head forward, overcome with sensation.

"Pay attention, Alice. You'll miss the lighting if you close your eyes like that." He thrust his length inside her and she shivered and cried out in pleasure. It felt like he was everywhere at once. He was inside her and his fingers were rubbing slow circles against her heat. His other hand kneaded her breast and his mouth kissed and bit at her neck.

She moved with him as much as he allowed and she dug her fingers into the trim on the window. She clenched and spasmed around him as she came a second time. She wasn't sure if the flashing of light she saw was caused by the lightning or her orgasm.

He thrust harder behind her. His hands finally stilled on her body and he gave one final hard thrust before emptying inside her. He groaned deep in his throat, pulling her back and pressing her against his chest.

She brought her leg down and stood. Her legs were shaking and she was so grateful he was there to keep her from collapsing into a boneless heap on the floor.

His arms wrapped tightly around her, making her feel safe and protected. The only sounds in the room were their quiet breathing and the booming thunder overhead.

Hatter rubbed his cheek against hers and kissed slowly along her jawline. "Please don't leave me, Alice. Please."

His voice was a quiet whisper against her skin and sounded so sad that her heart broke knowing the hurt she caused him. She turned so she could look at him and cradled his face in her hands. "I wont, I promise."


End file.
